Mi-8
The Mi-8 is a medium sized transport and utility helicopter that can also act as a gunship that appears throughout the Modern Warfare series. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It makes its first appearance in the campaign mission "The Coup" and is seen throughout the entire game. It operates as a troop transport for the majority of the game, transporting enemy soldiers who fast-rope from the helicopters. One notable example of the Mi-8's role in the game is during the campaign mission "Hunted". After being shot down in Western Russia, Captain Price, Soap MacTavish, Gaz and Nikolai are pursued by Ultranationalist forces. Five Mi-8s appear in the campaign mission "Heat", while Soap is covering the SAS commando's retreat with a minigun. In fact, you can shoot down all five helicopters to prevent more troops from appearing later on. It is also seen dropping troops at the end of "One Shot, One Kill", during "Shock and Awe", "Ultimatum". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Mi-8 is used throughout most of the levels involving Russian forces and is featured multiple times throughout the game. The Mi-8 can be seen dropping off troops in several missions, notably in "Exodus" and airlifting vehicles in the level "Contingency". It is also used by FSB, airport security on "No Russian". There is also a parked Mi-8 on the multiplayer map "Highrise". Call of Duty: Black Ops Players will encounter Mi-8 6 times during the campaign: *In the mission "Vorkuta", Mason first use a improvised harpoon gun to bring down a Mi-8 as "Skewer the winged beast"; once at the final part of the getaway, Mason can use the heavy MG to shoot down the chasing Mi-8. *In the mission "Executive Order", Mason and Woods have to dodge the partolling Mi-8. *In the mission "Numbers", a Mi-8 will flew over Dr. Clarke's lab to land troops to recover his research, but Clarke will detonate pre-set explosives to take it down. *In the mission "Payback", Mason had encountered one enemy Mi-8 in its assault loadout, which they had to shoot down while flying an Mi-24 Hind of their own. If Mason was quick enough, it'd be shot down before it could takeoff, saving a long and hard fight. *In the mission "Rebirth": **Mason needs to dodge the Mi-8 searchlights as he made his way towards the bioweapon lab. **Hudson first can shoot down a Mi-8 as it unloading enemy troops, then got his BTR-60 destroyed by another one. Later Hudson will need to grab a Sterla-3 SAM to shoot down 2 Mi-8 before he and his team could push on towards the bioweapon lab *In the mission "Redemption", Mason need to pickup a Valkyrie rocket launcher from the ground to shoot down 2 Mi-8 circling above the Rusalka deck. If he managed to shoot them down with just one shot, "Double Whammy" achievement/trophy will be unlocked. Trivia *The Mi-8 is one of few helicopters to be easily shot down. Many tactics include Stingers, RPGs, miniguns, Honey Badger's cannon in MW2's Exodus, even an M203 Grenade Launcher. As the Mi-8 is a utility- biased helicopter, all these methods would realistically shoot it down. However, some variants which are either more heavily armored or perhaps gunship- based (the Mi-8 can be converted into a gunship. You can see this on the level, 'Hunted') may be able to withstand blasts from 50 caliber rounds, therefore some variants may be significantly harder to shoot down with Browning 50 cal. machine guns, so Honey Badger may not realistically have been able to shoot one down so quickly. *The Mi-8 is seen in quite a few missions in Modern Warfare ''and ''Modern Warfare 2. *Any troops rappling down from the Mi-8 will fall as the helicopter is shot down. Gallery File:1_Mi8.jpg|A typical Mi8 model. References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwaNT6lqvKU&feature=watch_response Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare